Jealousy
by dream.love.live
Summary: Jealousy was a normal emotion to feel; but he would had done anything to get rid of it. He could vaguely remember the time where it only slightly annoyed him when she smiled at others.


Jealousy was not a feeling he was used to have, and it was definitely one he could do without. After all, he had always had strength and had never been jealous of other's power, and since he had never had a problem to get women jealousy had never appeared there either.

But all that changed when he met her: Mirajane Strauss.

Everything she did brought a new feeling to him, and while he did enjoy most of those newly discovered feelings he also loathed them since jealousy was one of them. At first it was only a slight irk that happened, but as time went on the irk took more and more place, and now instead of being slightly annoyed by her actions he would get angry and in some occasions get violent.

For example, he could only vaguely remember the time where it only slightly annoyed him when she smiled at others; that 10000 watts smile that could light up a room or could cheer anyone up even after the most suck-ish mission. Of course he knew he couldn't prevent her from smiling at others, no that wasn't where his jealousy had sprung up from; it was the fact that with time she stopped giving him that special smile. And the irk transformed into so much more. It was now full blown jealousy when he would see her greet others with that smile of hers, but would not give him the light of day. And the final blow came a few months ago when his team and him came back from a mission, as they entered the guild he froze as he saw her welcome them with that smile. Victory! She had finally deemed him worthy of her angel like smile, but alas his success only lasted a second as he realized that the smile wasn't for the team but for one member in particular: and it was not him.

Which leads him to think about the second thing that brings up that nasty sentiment to him; the _Sorcerer Weekly._ Yes entertaining to say the least, like many he enjoyed reading it once in a while. However what he did not enjoy was the gravure she would do for the magazine. He could only imagine how many perverts were buying the magazine only to stare at the assets all day, or jerk off to her pictures: that drove him crazy. To be quite honest it took him some time to learn to control his emotion, and he honestly believed that he was getting better at it. Now instead of betting up every guy he saw with a copy of the _Sorcerer Weekly_ in his hands, he would simply destroy the copy from afar: to be noted that it took him many, many months to get to that self control. Unfortunately, he knew that modeling was also something that he could not prevent her from doing, after all it was something that she had stated that she loved on more than one occasion and everyone knew that the Demon Mirajane did whatever she wanted. Plus, who was he to tell her what to do; it's not like he had any influence. So imagine his surprise when one day that overly excited reported Jason comes to the guild to ask his beautiful angel why she's refused to any shots for a while.

"I'm sorry Jason, but you see my boyfriend doesn't really like me undressing for others." she answered with a smile.

He can still remember how the whole guild fell silent at that moment, and how everyone just stared at the take-over mage with their mouth open. If she was telling the truth it was the first time anyone inside the building heard of it, and from the looks on some guys' face he could only guess that they would not approve of the jerk whoever he may be. That reassured him for a while, after all Mira considered Fairy Tail like her family so of course she would listen if they told her the guy was no good for her, and if she didn't they always had the option of driving him out. There is no one alive that would be stupid enough to stand up to Fairy Tail's mages; even for a girl like Mirajane.

"B-b-b-oyfriend?" managed to stutter the reporter.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" came a rough voice from the bar. The owner of the voice got up from his seat and walked to the center of the guild where the reporter was standing alongside Mirajane, the sound of his footsteps the only sound that could be heard.

"N-n-o; of course not!" he said much less enthusiastic then before. He politely bowed his head before running off.

He was watching from afar that day, but he will remember it always. When the men put his hand on her shoulder and she looked up to him giving him the softest smile he had ever seen; he knew his jealousy would never end. From now on, he would be jealous that he wasn't the one she was smiling to, that he wasn't the one that could weave his fingers through her silky hair, and that he would never be the one that she would look at with such love. All that he knew, because that was the day that he admitted defeat; as did all the men present. It was the day that they knew they had lost the barmaid to another men; a man that they could never surpass no matter how hard they tried but also a man they knew would treat her right. It was the day that she become off-limits to anyone who wanted to live.

It was the day that Mirajane Strauss announced she was going out with Laxus Dreyar.


End file.
